Things and Soul Mates
by LordOtoriTakeo
Summary: Annoyed at those who only want to date him because of his fame Harry wonders if he will ever find someone. Enter Edward who was called by a scent. E/H slash. One-shot. Rated M R&R need feedback. Another Chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is most likely going to remain a One-shot. I typed this up with a friend who knows more about this stuff then I do. This is sort of practice for us. He can't write at _All_, I can write a little and this is more his general area of knowledge. We need some reviews to tell us how crappy we went and what to improve upon! so please drop a review we beg of you!!**

**Rated: M**

**WARNING: Slash content no little kiddies reading this please!**

**Pairings: Edward/Harry**

**POV: Harry**

_**Things and Soul Mates.**_

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." I'm starting to lose count how many times I have said that one line. It's not like I'm a manwhore who goes around after any little thing that comes my way. No the problem is that the _things_ that come my way are always, _always_ after one. Fucking. Thing. My fame. All these _things_ that set their eyes on me appear to be nice but before to long their true colors shine.

This is my life now as The-Boy-Who-Lived, Savior-of-the-Wizarding-Race. Every bloody time I meet a new _thing_ they always appear to be nice sweet innocent looking _things_ who just want to get to know me. Yea bull fucking shit. Everyone of them it is turning out to be the same, date Harry Potter for your five minutes of fame.

All I want is to find love and happiness, is that to much to ask for? Did I do something so completely fucked up that I'll have to die alone and unloved? I know that only being eighteen, I have quiet a long time ahead of me and should be celebrating life and freedom like every normal teenager. But I am sadly not a normal teenager, I never have been and never can be. With being who and what I was I had to grow up very quickly, by the age of twelve I felt like I must be twenty-five and after finally killing Voldemort at the age of seventeen I felt I had to be around fifty years old.

Maybe that is why I'm so pessimistic. My entire life has been one trial after another just trying to live for another twenty four hours. I had no chance to form any real relationships at all. Once my goal of killing an evil bastard was complete I was thrust into even more bloody notoriety, effectively killing my chance of starting a normal relationship. But hey I can never be or have something normal now can I?

Maybe I'm way to serious, but how can I not be? I'm an eighteen year old man who has seen more and sadly done more then anyone else wants to even think about doing. I'm now sitting on a park bench in London on a Friday night contemplating my existence when others my age are getting drunk, dancing, having fun and having sex without a care in the world. I wish that I could be like them, I wish for it everyday, but I can't and that just makes me even more depressed if thats even possible.

I must have been sitting here for about an hour and a half now just staring at the night sky as if it may have answers for my now pitiful life when somebody sat next to me. The person, whoever it was, didn't say a word so I just continued watching the stars ignoring the presence next to me, not something I would normally do as I tend to be paranoid but my instincts tell me this person probably won't kill me.

It continued like this for ten minutes in silence which was now turning a little unnerving. It was then I decided to look at my new bench partner and that was when I saw _Him_. His head was tilted up towards the sky observing the heavens as I had just been. His hair was a complete mess sticking up and around in every direction looking as if he had just rolled out of bed after a completely amazing round of sex. His face was slightly boyish but sharp and angular, it was a face that caught and held the attention of anyone in its deadly vicinity. But his eye's were just truly amazing, such a strange shade of a deep liquid gold color you have never seen before. Those eyes seemed to have the power to make anyone melt, and they weren't even directed at me yet.

He had to be about six foot three somewhat towering over my five foot seven. He had the body of a swimmer or maybe a runner or a mix of both. Long not overly muscled legs encased in what appears to be very snug dragonhide pants. His chest appeared to be what every single guy aims for, absolute perfection. Unfortunately for me most of it is hidden under a blue silk button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. And strike me down now if I'm lying but from what I can see from the semi-open shirt would cause anyone caught in its sight to just want to lick it forever. He is perfection and he is sitting next to me.

Probably sensing my burning gaze that was trying to set the ridiculously perfect person next to me on fire he turns his head down to look at me. And like I said those dam eyes that could make anyone melt even if hes not directly looking at you cause you to completely black out the rest of the world around you making you believe that its only you and him on a completely empty planet made just so the two of you can stare at each other without distractions.

A crooked smile graces his perfect features somehow enhancing them beyond something that should not be possible, making perfection seem like imperfection. My heart is racing, completely frantic. I'm somewhat worried that it just might explode if he continues to look at me like that. Like he was in awe of me.

A bigger smile stretches across his face and I have to wonder if he can hear my rather loud heartbeat in the dead silence.

"Hello," O great even his voice seems perfect. Quiet, smooth, velvety. "my name is Edward Cullen and you are?"

Wondering when I turned into a star struck fan girl I finally managed to reply.

"Harry, Harry Potter." I put out my hand for a handshake and he just gives me a grin first that completely confuses me then grasps my hand. With his cold, marble hard hand.

"Vampire." I whispered. Wondering why I'm not dead yet.

"Yep." He says popping the p.

Of course I had to run into one of the few vampires left in the world. Nothing normal can ever happen to me, why is he even here talking to me no trying to drain me?

"Ahh Harry, you silly little wizard, if you know anything about vampires at all you would be able to tell from my eyes alone that I favor drinking animals instead of the delicious smelling people in this city." He continues to give me a very heated stare that almost makes me shiver in anticipation.

I vaguely remember reading about the eye color differences between vampires, red for human drinking, black for thirsty, and the very very rare gold for those that partake in animal blood.

Somewhat relieved that I'm not about to be sucked dry yet as he doesn't appear thirsty and the golden eyes. I just had to ask.

"Why are you even talking to me then? Its well known that vampires hate all wizards and tend to kill us on sight." I said.

Edward laughs and it causes me to shiver in pleasure for some odd reason. Edward noticing my reaction gives me that crooked smile again.

"Not all of us are like that Harry, obviously you would be dead by now if that were true, most of us now just want to be left alone."

"If you want to be left alone then why are you talking to me?" I asked.

Edward grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "What do you know of vampires and their soul mates?"

Somewhat confused I try to remember back to third year of Hogwarts. I remember that was the year we studied vampires in DADA. Not much you could do except run for your life. It didn't take me long before I stumbled across the information in my mind.

_Like most magical creatures Vampires have a mate that they can stay with for the rest of their eternity completely content and happy. A vampire will do and be anything for said mate going as far as dying to ensure that the other is completely safe. Vampires tend to be highly possessive of their mate and will kill anything and everything that will try to harm in any way said mate. _

_But also like some magical creatures, like Veela, they also happen to have a Soul Mate. This is extremely rare among vampires. The last recorded case of this happening was over three thousand years ago between Marcus and Didyme. Unfortunately for Marcus and Didyme the love affair did not last long. Aro, Didyme's older brother also a Vampire, became jealous of the two's radiant bliss and he killed his only sister. In a fit of rage unlike anything ever seen on this planet Marcus went on a killing spree killing several hundred if not thousands of vampires saving Aro for last. The Torture of Aro lasted several centuries and has become infamous among the world as the most excruciating painful torture in the history of everything._

_After finally completing his reign Marcus seeked out another vampire who had survived his rage and asked to be killed. Said vampire is unknown but he did kill Marcus after his retelling of his tale._

_A vampires Soul Mate if human has the ability to have children even if the human is male and the vampire is male or female._

_Being the Soul Mate of a vampire is said to be the single most intense relationship in the known universe. Both will experience untold of happiness and euphoria for the rest of their existence which tends to be quiet some time._

"I see you remember correctly." Edward whispers.

I sat completely stunned and unmoving on the bench my mind blank, not a stray thought crossing it. I don't know how long I was frozen in a comatose state before Edward slapped me gently in the face.

"Huh?" I said rather stupidly.

"Harry you completely blanked out for ten minutes. Scared the crap out of me you didn't even think! I've been calling your name for five minutes before I slapped you. Are you ok?" He asked worry and concern shining through his eyes.

"Uhh... Sorry? I umm... Have a lot to take in? Wait what did you mean by 'you didn't even think'?" I asked.

Edward looked a little sheepish. "I um have the ability to read minds." He blurts out.

O fantastic he has been privy to my every thought since he's been here. Just re-thinking some of the things I was thinking is going to make me sick.

Edward chuckles again. I glare at him.

He raises his hands. "Its not my damn fault its not like I can turn it off! I hear everyone in a five mile radius. Be thankful you don't know exactly how many and in what positions people are having sex right now." I gaped at him. Actually quiet grateful that I infact did not know those details.

"So how does this Soul Mate thing work exactly and how do you know I'm yours anyway?" I had to ask incase of some mistake or something. Something like this just doesn't happen to me I'm supposed to be miserable for the rest of my life.

"Well your not going to be miserable ever again if I have something to do with it. And it is your scent that tells me you are my soul mate. It called to me from Paris where I was staying. And as for how this works it will be like any other relationship between lovers except with inexplicable permanently constant bliss and also a sex drive that just won't calm down. Ever." He gives me a playful leer that causes an instant reaction in me.

"But first we gotta get past the 'Getting to know you' stage. Takes about a week, we won't be out of each others reach at all. Then after a week we won't be able to stop ourselves. I'll jump you or you'll jump me whichever comes first." He concluded.

"Well then," I said. "lets get started."

_A week later._

Things with Edward were going great. We have been holed up in this hotel room for a week now and know pretty much everything about each other. Edward's sire had been the one to kill Marcus, it was the only life he ever took. Carlisle, Edward's sire never did find his Soul Mate but he is happy with his mate Esme. Edward is also one thousand and five hundred years old and has never had a mate before. He believed himself incapable of being loved. That was until he met me he said.

Edward also knew everything about me. My entire short eighteen years of life. He knows about my history with my uncle and aunt, the abuse, the starvation, the confinement. He has vowed to find them and kill them. I can't stop him but he did promise me they would die quickly. Dudley will live. it was the best I could do. He knows of my parents murder by Voldemort. He knows about my time at Hogwarts and the war with Voldemort and the Final Battle. He now knows pretty much everything about my entire life as he could watch it as I thought about it.

Right now Edward is out hunting as he had not left my side and was becoming thirsty. Tonight was the night I planned on jumping him as soon as he steps through that door. After he left I had ran down to the pharmacy and bought a few bottles of lube totally ignoring the strange look I got from the chick behind the counter. If Edward was correct about everything and he has been so far we are going to be insatiable for a long long long time and I atleast have to be prepared. I know there will be times when we can't just get enough of each other I can feel it.

Right now everything is ready. Lube on table, bed made, washcloth next to lube for the eventual clean-up, lights dimmed and me in a pair of Edward's boxer briefs and the hotel bath robe.

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of the door opening revealing the god-like creature that is mine. I reached out and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards me in a forceful, demanding, hungry kiss. I licked his bottom lip and his mouth opened up for me. I felt his tongue start to slide along mine. I moaned into the kiss clawing at his shirt ripping the buttons off. His hands slipped down around my waist and untied the robe. He broke the kiss leaving me panting for breath as he slides the robe of me and removes his shirt.

I pulled him into another kiss and let my hands wander the amazing creature infront of me. My hands trail down his sides and my thumbs brush against his nipples and Edward gives a slight shudder and low moan into the kiss. His hands trail down my back settling on my ass. He pulls me even closer to him and gives my ass a squeeze.

I break the kiss and decided it was majorly unfair that he was still covered in denim jeans. I fell to my knees infront of him and palmed him through his clothes. Edward releases a moan.

"Harry." He breathes.

"Yes Edward?" I smile at him continuing palming him.

"Stop teasing." He grunts as I gave him a firm squeeze.

"Ok" I quickly strip him of his jeans and his boxer-briefs. I brush my hand across his cock eliciting another glorious moan from my love. I stand up and push him towards the bed, he complained a little but when he saw where we were heading he immediately shut up. Good man.

I pushed him down onto the bed and straddle him. I leaned down and gave him another passion filled kiss. His cold hands run themselves up and down my back causing me to shiver. His hand settle of the waist band of the boxer-briefs that I still had on and tears them to shreds.

I released him from the kiss. "Eager are you?" I grinned.

"You have no idea." He said.

"O I think I do." I replied. I did not think I would last much longer playing with him. I bury my face in his neck kissing, licking and nibbling my way down making Edward give a lustful needy moan. I made my way down to his left nipple and ran my tongue across it causing it to harden instantly. Edward begins to pant as I continue to play with his nipple with my tongue. Deciding I had gotten away doing that as much as possible I sucked his nipple into my mouth and bit down on the hardened nub.

"Harry." Edward hissed in what I hope was pleasure. I ignored him in favor of moving my attention to his other rather lonely nipple. I worked it like it did the previous one but this time I played with the one that held my previous attention rolling it, pinching and pulling on it somewhat harshly but what is probably considered too gentle for the vampire.

After I finish with both his now well abused nipples I kiss, nibble and suck my way down his muscled stomach running my tongue in the groves of his abs. I reached the vee that was pointing at the thing that has been sorely neglected up until this point and nibble my way down to my treasure. I placed a kiss on the base of Edwards cock and watched as it twitched I gave myself a smug smile and pretended to continue down towards his legs.

"Harry please stop teasing." Edward moans. I looked up from between his legs and gave him a devilish grin. I opened my mouth and took Edwards rather large cock into my mouth and wraped my hand around what I couldn't fit.

"FUCK" Edward screams. I would of smiled but my mouth was rather occupied. I ran my tongue on the underside of his cock as I continued sucking on his amazing cock. As soon as he felt my teeth run against his dick as I pulled myself off him slowly his hand came down and fisted in my hair. I moaned around his cock as he gently pulled my hair. Edward raised his hips a bit pushing himself back in my mouth.

"More ... god please more." He begs. I am all but happy to comply. I relax my throat taking him in even further then I had before. I felt his cock in the back of my throat. Edwards moaning and pants got louder as I continued working him. He was close to his release so I gave him a little extra encouragement and squeezed his balls with me free hand.

"Fuck Harry.. Going to cum." He moans again. He thrusts his cock into my mouth a few more times erratically and shouts my name releasing into my mouth. I swallow quickly everything he gives me happily. I clean him up with my tongue and when I'm done he pulls more up into a heart stopping kiss.

"I take it you liked that." I said with an impish grin when we finally broke the kiss due to my need of oxygen.

Edward looked completely blissed out as he said. "Uh huh" with a slow nod. He pulls me into another kiss and I felt his already hardening cock brush against me. I pulled out of this kiss and ran my hand down to his cock giving it a squeeze.

"There has to be something said for the stamina of a vampire." I purred at him. Edward gives me a growl and flips our positions.

"I could get used to this." I mumble as he rubs his cock against me. Dominate powerful vampire, o the fantasies. Wasting no time at all Edward takes my cock in his hand giving it a few leisurely strokes while his cold tongue dives into my belly button. I start squirming a little raising my hips in time with his hand seeking more. I fist my hand in Edwards hair pushing his head down to the place I want him the most right now. I felt him smile against my stomach.

"Something you need Harry?" He asks somehow in a polite tone as if his hand was wrapped around my dick.

"Maybe." I moaned as he ran a cold thumb across the head.

"What is it you need Harry." He asked again continuing his painfully slow ministrations on my cock.

"Your mouth." I gasp out. He grins at me his golden eyes melting me into a puddle. His focus returns back on my cock and lets out a fake gasp.

"My your leaking! I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" he said pleasantly.

I immediately felt his cold tongue swirling itself around the tip of my cock collecting the pre-cum leaking out of me. Leaving me breathless and panting in need he looks up at me eyes glazed in lust.

"Mmm delicious." Edward moaned.

Edward kneels up on the bed and I let out a frustrated whine.

"Hush." He said. He reached up for a pillow next to me and lifted my up place the pillow under me raising me up abit. O. Edward grabs the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with a generous amount then lowers his hand toward my ass. I felt his finger gently pressing against me as he took my cock in his mouth.

"Ahh fuck Edward." I moaned as I felt him suck me. One of his fingers gently pushes inside me causing a little discomfort but no pain. Edward pushes his finger gently in and out of me in time with his mouth that is doing sinful things to my cock.

His finger slips out of my ass and I'm slightly disappointed but then I felt a second finger added with the first as he gently tries to stretch me.

His ministration on my cock picks up in effort as the lubricated fingers slide in and out somewhat uncomfortably. After a short while of doing this my ass was getting used to the invasion. He curled his fingers a little and hit must what have been my prostate.

"Fuck me. Edward soo good." I shout. He moans happily around my cock causing vibrations that make me shudder. A third finger uncomfortably added stretching me further causing some slight pain. Edward tries to distract me with ever increasing efforts on my cock.

After a few minutes of the third finger Edward must of decided that I was sufficiently stretched enough, as he slid his fingers out of me grabbing the lube again and coating his engorged cock with a large amount.

"Are you ready? We don't have to if you don't want to." He asks concern shinning through the lust glazed eyes.

"Its fine. I need you Edward." I replied. And need him I did there was no chance in hell that we were stopping here, I would of much rather chew my arm off then stop these delicious feelings and impulses coursing through my body demanding my attention.

Edward positioned himself between my legs and I felt his cock brush against my opening. He gives me one last look checking to see if I want this. I nod my head.

Edward wraps his hand around the base of my cock apply a gentle pressure as he slowly pushes his cock into me. The feeling of his cock stretching me has nothing on his fingers. They had been a gentle caress this was uncomfortable and a bit more painful.

Edwards concerned eyes lock onto mine watching me closely to check that its not to painful as he continues to push slowly into me.

When he was finally all the way in me I breathed a small sigh of relief. He stilled inside me not moving an inch letting my ass adjust to the new invasion. Thanks to his earlier finger play it doesn't take long before I give him the go ahead for him to start moving.

Edwards movements were slow and gentle and I was thankful as the pain was still slightly outweighing the pleasure. Edward sensing the pain in my thoughts distracts me by pumping my cock in time with his gentle thrusting into my rectum. My moans and whimperings become louder and the urge to roll my eyes into the back of my head rises but I continue looking at Edwards handsome face contorted in pleasure and concentration as he tries to make this as painless as possible for me.

Edward shifts a little inside me and starts hitting my prostate and I scream out in pleasure.

"Edward .. more ... faster please."

Edwards pace immediately picks up and his movements become faster. A light sheen of sweat covers my body as I grip the bed with my hands. His cold hands slide up and down my sides not even cooling my down the slightest. I wrap my legs around him trying to pull him further into me. All I can think is that I need more, more, more.

"O Harry," Edward moans in a strangled voice. "So fucking good, so warm, so damn tight."

I groaned as he pushed himself harder into me. I won't be able to hold out much longer. Edward's stronger movements are causing me to go insane with pleasure.

"Cum for me Harry, I'm so close. Cum all over my hand." He pleads. That does it between his hand, his thrust and that voice I have no choice at all. My orgasm slams into me I cum with a force I have never felt before, my muscles contract squeezing his cock even more, coating his hand and my chest it the warm, white liquid and black spots dotted my vision.

Edward thrusts into my ass three more times before his orgasm rocks through him causing him to shudder and come apart infront of me. He shouts my name before releasing his icy cold seed into me. Edward's cock slips out of me and he leans down covering my overheated, sore and sensitive body with his cold marble hard body trying not to completely crush me and starts to kiss my neck.

"I love you Harry." He mummers.

The tenderness in his voice makes my afterglow smile widen somehow.

"I love you to Edward." I replied. He hums in response.

"Round two?" I ask.

The End

**A/N There you have it my pretties my first one shot and sex scene well not fully mine as I had a lot of assistance. I must have been a permanent shade of red while typing this up with my friend. I got laughed at so much :( Anyway we BOTH want your reviews on how we went spare no criticism we can take it! Well he takes it anyway then makes fun at me cause I don't get any from anybody!**

**This will most likely remain a 1 shot but we might, I say might cause its a very small chance, add more chapters for fun. please review if you don't he is going to hit me :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello Everybody. First off this got more attention then we thought it would. We hadn't even planned on writing any more to this 1 shot but apparently I'm being held at gun point by a reviewer to write a bit more. Andrew (my friend) just loved your reviews maybe a little to much as he begged me to write another chapter together. I just think he loves the porn a little to much or enjoys teasing me, I'm not to sure probably a combo. So here you are the result of an annoying best friend. Also if someone out their wants to take these 1shots/semi story and give it a good plot and turn it into a multi chap fic let me know and I'll discuss it with Andrew. (he'll probably say no but worth a shot anyway.)**

**1shot stats (for my benefit mainly) Views: 1980, Reviews 9, Favs 31 and 9 alerts.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Slash content again, Look away now if your under four ft nine and under the legal age wherever you are. Also back story content, You have been warned!**

**Pairings: Edward/Harry. (Incase of future rest cannon)**

**POV: 3rd person, Harry 1st person.**

* * *

_**Things and Soul Mates, Chapter 2.**_

_**Past**_

The Cullen family were not like any other family in known existence. Not one of the three brothers or two sisters we're related to each other or even their parents. The story around town is that all the children were adopted by the Doctor and his Wife. The local gossip girls apparently knew all the facts.

One Mrs. Cullen was definitely infertile and there was no possibility of her ever having kids as the Doctor would of found one. Now as to why she is infertile is up in the air as none of the girls we're positive. They have it narrowed down to a savage beating and rape that left her almost dead and unable to carry a child, or cancer leaving her barren. Of course that is all just speculation and no one really new the truth, if they were told they would just laugh and think you were crazy.

The children of the Cullen family are an even more discussed topic of the gossip crews both young and old. Everyone knows that the Cullen Kids are beyond brilliant, they have only attended school for a day, and not one person can understand just why the Cullen Kids are in high school, sure thats where they are supposed to be at their age but being as brilliant as those children are shouldn't they have skipped ahead to college attending Harvard or some other notoriously famous school. But no they attend the local high school.

Another fact for gossip about the Cullen Kids was that they _all_ are far above being beautiful. Models would sell their soul and their family's souls for looks like those Kids have. It was undeniable that the Five are just perfection walking around gracing others with their mere presence, causing waves of lust, envy and jealousy wherever they go.

Another fact about these Kids that saddens the gossip girls and lusting guys is that they are all together except for the silent one, arguably the best looking thing on legs, only his blond sister is on the same level of magnificence, but good luck trying to coax more then a word out of him, if your not family that is, or even capture his attention. Nothing and nobody can capture the bronze haired aloft Edward Cullen. Many have tried and all have failed, professions of love is something he seems to get wherever he goes, they are never returned.

The other Cullen Kids didn't seem to get much attention from others then the single one did or it was just that they didn't notice as each coupling was enraptured with each other and others knew there was no chance in hell of separating one from the other. Either way the single Edward got the attention focused on him and it irked him like nobodies business.

They had only moved to Paris two weeks ago and started high school just yesterday, the plan for the close nit Cullen family was a years stay in Paris before they head back to America to a small town they haven't been too in about ninety years. See the thing about the Cullen family is that along with certain other traits they do not age physically at all, they are practically frozen in the bodies they reside in. They will not age, they will not wrinkle with age, they will stay like they are forever, frozen in time. There are obviously side effects of this and that being the case of it being impossible for the family to have children with their partner. Of course there are other side effects including wanting to drain the blood of the humans around them, why? Because they are vampires, blood sucking predators at the very top of the food chain.

But the Cullen's are a rare breed of vampire. They all go against the norm for a vampire and resist their primal urges to drink the tantalizing blood of humans, instead they only partake in the consumption of animal blood as they refuse to become the monsters people believe vampires to be.

They had lived this way for many, many years. Carlisle, the doctor and sire of the family is the oldest vampire in the family and probably the oldest vampire in the world at a staggering age of approximately three thousand four or five hundred he is not quiet sure his true age. He was turned after he spurned the advances of a vampire, the vampire had hoped after the transformation he would become more receptive and reciprocate her advances. Needless to say Carlisle, after his transformation, refused her and refused to become a monster.

He fled from civilization as the scent of the blood was driving him insane with thirst. It was in the wilderness beyond insane with thirst that he drank from a deer and realized he had a choice whether or not to become a monster. He made his choice and fled to work on his control.

After spending spending the most part of his existence alone Carlisle toyed with the idea of creating a companion for himself, it was pure selfishness on his part but after being alone for so long without someone to spend his time with he no longer cared. It was then he began searching for a person to change and he found Edward, bleeding from various stab wounds and cuts surrounded by his enemies, all of which were dead.

Following the scent of Edwards blood and weak heartbeat Carlisle came across Edward's broken body. He couldn't just leave this boy to die after over coming such odds stacked against him. The boy was the victor and as such should not be left to die like his enemies. It was a poor excuse and Carlisle knew this, but he did it anyway he bit the boy and injected his venom into him.

The pair spent almost all of the approximately proceeding five hundred years together acting as father and son. They were staying in a small village somewhere in England when Edward stumbled across a women, who he found out later was called Esme, beaten almost to death in a vicious mugging. She was bleeding both externally and internally and without proper tools that didn't even exist in that time to give her even the slightest chance at surviving she was going to be dead.

There was something about her face though that Edward couldn't really identify in the moment, but ended up thinking it was her innocent mothering look was as best as he could describe it. And just like Carlisle did to him he bit the dying woman and bought her to Carlisle who recognized her as his mate. His second mate.

The coven of vampires, or family as they preferred, lived together content and happily almost all of the time. Being around the same people day in and day out for a couple hundred years can get frustrating at times. It was during one of these periods of frustration in the early eighteenth century the family grew larger as a Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice (who doesn't know her last name) and Emmett McCarty all came to join the Cullen family.

Little Alice's gift of foresight led her to her mate Jasper who was growing disgusted with having to feed from humans to survive. Alice came along and planted herself firmly in Jasper's life, refusing to budge not that he wanted her to. She told him of her visions she had been having of him, the Cullen family and also of Rosalie and Emmett who they had to find before tracking down the usually elusive Cullen family.

It took Alice a solid month to find Rosalie and Emmett hiding out in an unnamed forest hiding from the humans who they refused to consume. Alice found them in the throws of passion barging in, killing the atmosphere, and demanding that they come with her to live with the Cullen's and to put on some respectable clothing. It took her a little convincing and listening to a lot of whining from Emmett but she got them to follow her like she knew she would.

With Alice's gift they managed to track down Carlisle and his family relatively easy. Alice knew that the family would accept them without hesitation and that was infact what happened erasing the doubts that the other three of the group had.

Since then they had lived together peacefully with minor fights occurring every now and then mainly over something petty for the fun of it. The couples had always been together and Edward had always been alone. It was how they worked.

Ever since coming to Paris little Alice had kept getting strange visions that were frustrating her to no end. She couldn't understand her visions at all except they involved Edward and something was going to happen, whether good or bad she could not tell and was weary for her much taller older brother.

The day started like normal for the siblings, early morning and afternoon activities which differed from couple to couple to lonely guy, then night school. It wasn't until the last class that Alice felt like something was going to happen. The ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach squirmed around making her feel a little uncomfortable and that served her to become angry at herself for not knowing what was going to happen. Cursing herself in her thoughts she let out a very human sigh that set Edward who was sitting next to her to chuckle softly.

"Whats wrong sis?" Edward asked patronizingly and quietly so no human could hear him.

Alice let out an indignant snort. "I don't know! Every damn time I try to find out all I get is you and shadows everywhere and a sense something will happen. I can't stand it. I don't know if something good or bad happens but something will and I don't even know when!" Alice prided herself of knowing these types of things, it was very very rare that something that is going to effect the family in some way could elude her. For Edward this was a rare opportunity to savor.

Nevertheless he tried to placate her. "Alice don't worry about it. For one I can take care of myself, no one will harm me, for another it probably isn't even something bad. Really," He continued as from Alice's thoughts she was about to interrupt. "you have always seen if we were in any danger at all from exposure or other vamps, so therefor the fact that you aren't seeing someone attacking me trying to rip me to shreds means that whatever shadows you are seeing aren't going to harm me."

Alice remained quiet and maybe a little less worried about something happening to her favorite brother. She continued searching Edward's future throughout the class, sighing in exasperation every now and then as she continued seeing her brother surrounded by shadows.

Edwards quiet laughter got louder each time his sisters sighs got more and more exaggerated. It was a sight to the students and teacher in the class seeing the normally silent stoic Edward Cullen with his shoulders shaking and chuckling for no apparent reason. No one called him out on it though, too intimidated to say anything at all so the class continued with Alice sighing and Edward's laughter.

It wasn't until the family was heading towards their car that something happened.

Walking along beside Alice, Edward walked to his car where his other brothers and sister were waiting for the pair just like every other night. Alice was still frustrated about her lack of sight and Edward was sporting a rare smile.

It wasn't till he reached the car that he froze mid step and choking on a scent he just knew was nowhere near him but just had to be the most amazing scent in existence. He let out a strangled moan breathing in that scent again.

His siblings all stood in shock except for Alice who's eye's glazed over as she had another vision. Lacking any and all control Edward previously considered himself capable of, his vampire took complete control over him turning in the direction he knew the scent that was filling him and ran faster then he had ever ran before in his entire life, his one thought being to find who that scent belonged to.

His siblings watched in stunned disbelief, fear and anxiety as their older, more in control rational brother vanished almost instantly from their sight. They recovered quickly and turned to Alice for the answers as she usually had them but had few this time.

"I know what your going to ask and I'm not sure. Yes he comes back or we go find him again I'm not to sure. I don't think anything bad is going to happen, actually I'm pretty certain it wont. We have to talk to Carlisle he has some answers for us. I'll tell you what I've seen when we get home. Lets go!"

Alice was really exited for what was about to happen she was still unsure as to what exactly but the foreboding feeling in her stomach had left and only a fluttering excitement remained.

Carlisle had always worried about his oldest child. A constant nagging worry that would never just leave. He had turned Edward for selfish reasons, he no longer wanted to be alone he wanted a family. And that was what he got. Edward had brought him home the love of his life, now wife and mother of his amazing children. Edward brought love into Carlisle's life and all Carlisle had give Edward was a scar, eternity and that was it. Carlisle didn't bring his other children they brought themselves.

Carlisle's greatest sadness resided in the fact that Edward, who he thought deserved the world, had practically nothing. He had his family and his music and that was it. He had no one he could love with his entire being. Edward was alone and would seem to remain that way forever. Not only would he remain alone but he is and will continue living with three couples who will forever be in love and while they may try not to flaunt it in his face the fact that they have someone and he doesn't stands out. Not only does he see it but he has to hear it in their thoughts. Though he doesn't let his sadness or really any emotion show Carlisle and the rest of his family could tell. Carlisle often wondered if he should of just left Edward to die a hero who had conquered his enemies then to save him giving him around fifteen hundred years of loneliness. Sure Carlisle had been alone for a length of time but he had had someone before he met Esme he loved and he did love her for around three hundred years till she was murdered in Marcus's rage. He had atleast loved someone whereas Edward had never had a mate before. It scared Carlisle to no end that Edward would never find someone.

Carlisle arrived home from the hospital early tonight, infact only ten minutes after he received the text from Alice that terrified him. _Edward gone. Family meeting need you now._ There was only two things Carlisle feared, one being Edward never finding a mate and something happening to one of his family members.

Carlisle sprinted from his car into the living room of the house looking around frantically for his son he already knew wasn't there. Also noticing the annoyed looks on his family's faces. Except for Alice and Esme. Alice who was wearing her usually knowing look mixed with a frustrated face. And Esme looking like the world was ending.

"Alice what happened where has he gone! Is he in any danger? How long till we find him?" Carlisle asked desperately.

It was Emmett who responded first. "Alice wasn't going to explain anything until you got home but she did say he is safe. Well she thinks he is." He glared at his tiny sister, who gave a coy smile in return.

"Well as you all know I've been having visions about something involving Edward and it seems that it is happening now. Don't worry he is fine, he is not going to be attacked. And we a definitely not going after him. Yet.

The visions I have been having up and till Edward left were of just him surrounded by shadows I couldn't identify. After Edward froze and choked then ran off I had a vision of him in a park behind a tree just breathing staring at a figure sitting on a bench. I couldn't see exactly who it was it was like the person was made out of shadows. The next vision I had was of him sitting beside the shadow figure who seemed frozen then Edward slapped the figure." Alice giggled.

Emmett snorted at that and Carlisle seemed confused as to what was happening with his oldest son. Why would he just run off like that without a word? To meet someone Alice can't see and slap them, what was going on? Maybe he caught the scent of his mate close by? Carlisle could only hope.

"Alice, where-" Carlisle began.

"He is heading to England." Alice replied quickly with a grin, she knew what his reaction would be even if she didn't know why yet. Carlisle didn't disappoint, his eyes went comically wide his mouth dropped open and hell fell back into the chair he was standing infront of smashing it to bits. Alice started giggling and the rest of the Cullen family looked on the scene stunned into silence as the older vampire fell to floor landing on his ass with his comical face.

"No." Carlisle whispered disbelievingly. There was only one thing he could think of that could make Edward leave in a flash to go to England immediately. If Carlisle aloud himself to believe what he was currently thinking and it turned out false it would crush him completely. He couldn't believe it but he really really wanted to. It was the only thing he could think of though. It must be that. Edward's vampire had caught the scent of its Soul Mate. That would be the only scent strong enough for Edward to sprint his way to England. O please let it be true. He thought desperately.

He turned to Alice who suddenly gasped and started smiling like mad.

"Go on Carlisle tell them before Rose snaps." Rose was indeed on the verge of breaking out and demanding answers.

"Do, do" He stuttered. He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "you all remember what I've said about Soul Mates?"

Everybody gasped. Of course they remembered.

_**Present**_

_**HPOV**_

"_I love you Harry." He mummers._

_The tenderness in his voice makes my afterglow smile widen somehow._

"_I love you to Edward." I replied. He hums in response._

"_Round two?" I ask._

"Round two does sound like an excellent idea. Why didn't I think of that first?" Edward mused.

"Maybe thats because your not just as horny as I currently am." I grinned lasciviously up at Edward who was running his cold fingers through my hair.

"O I have a lot of trouble believing that. Mind you I have been frozen as an eighteen almost nineteen year old teenager for quiet the few years and currently sporting a hard on that could tilt the planets axis if I hit the ground with it." Edward emphasized his point by pressing his very hard cock against my leg.

"Either way it matters not who is more horny but since round two was my idea it is also my rules." I said as I moved my hand down Edward'ss defined chest idly playing with his happy trail.

Edward pulls me on top of him and brings my head down into a greedy lust filled kiss. Edward'ss tongue snakes out and I immediately open my mouth, his tongue slides against mine as a war occurs for dominance in the small space. I pull out of the kiss due to the sad fact that unlike him I still need to breathe. Edwards lips move down my jaw kissing his way down to my neck where he begins to softly kiss as I try to regain my breath.

That flew out the window when he began lightly nibbling and sucking my neck not enough to cut me but definitely leave a mark for the world to see. I let out a low moan as his efforts continued. I felt Edward smile against my neck as he heard my sounds.

"Your rules huh, I wonder what they entail." Edward said into my neck the cold air blowing over my neck causing me to shiver slightly.

Still slightly put out from his work on my neck it took me a little while to figure out what he meant.

"O you know calling me master for one, letting me hit you with various objects and such, tying you up and gagging you, things like that." I tried to say in a no nonsense tone. But the fact that he could read my mind he already knew I was joking.

Edward froze momentarily before rolling me over on my back and straddling me. He was sporting a devious grin.

"So _Master_ what would you have me do?"

I gasped at his somewhat submissive though slightly humorous tone. I leaned back into the pillow and sighed.

"I think I have been sorely neglected of your mouth around me. You just might have to fix that."

"O my your feeling neglected are you? Well I just can't have my _master_ feeling neglected now can I?" Edward smirks down at me. He moves himself down in between my legs, I could feel his cold breath hitting my cock making it twitch in anticipation. Edward lets out a small chuckle then wraps his hand around the base of my cock and taking my balls into his mouth massaging them with his amazing tongue.

My breathing hitches and I began breathing heavily as his hand started to slowly pump my cock leisurely. Edward's hand gradually picks up its pace as he continued his ministrations on my balls in his mouth leaving me to gasp in pleasure.

I move a hand down into his hair and gave it a tug wanting his mouth around my cock, either reading my thoughts or from my signal, he releases my balls and licks his way up the underside of my cock from base to tip swirling his tongue around the head. I let go of a loud moan that refused to be held back as I finally felt his mouth around my cock sucking and licking the tip as his hand continued pumping the rest steadily.

Needing more and unable to resist I pushed my hips up slowly sending my cock deeper into his mouth until I felt the back of his throat. I eased myself out then back in again and Edward continued sucking and running his tongue over my cock and humming whenever he felt like it.

After a couple more thrusts I pull out of his mouth not wanting to cum just yet. He looks at me questioningly.

"If you continued going as you were I would of came into your mouth which is where I don't plan to during round two." Realization dawns on Edwards face as he gives me a brilliant crooked smile.

I rolled us over, or Edward aloud me to roll us over, I straddled him and leaned down for a kiss which he eagerly complied with and moving his hands up and down my sides eventually settling on my ass as his tongue slipped its way into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and Edward squeezed my ass and broke the kiss. I kissed my way down his chest biting and sucking each nipple once, each time eliciting a delectable moan from the vampire. I made my way down his abs licking and nibbling my way further down till I reached his cock.

Not bothering to tease him this time I licked the pre-cum seeping out of him and took him into my mouth moving up and down on his cock. I focused all my attention on his cock trying to bring him as much pleasure as I possibly could, stroking what was not in my mouth and fondling his balls with my free hand. Edward grunted, growled and moaned several times as I worked him over. After sufficiently playing with his balls I reached out for the lube with my now free hand, finding it I squeezed some onto my fingers and moved them down to his ass.

I rubbed my finger against the opening and gently slid one lube covered finger inside his ass. Edward let out a gasp and a moan as my finger entered him slowly. I continued working him with my mouth and moving finger inside him listening as Edward continued panting and moaning in pleasure. Deciding it was time I slipped another finger into his ass, he immediately tensed up around my fingers so I distracted him with my mouth running my teeth up his cock. Sufficiently distracted I began moving my fingers slowly stretching him. Edwards moans got louder and louder as my fingers kept up their insistent work.

"O god Harry. So good." He moaned. A hummed appreciatively around his cock causing him to moan again.

I added a third finger into the abused opening stretching him even further, his cock twitches in my mouth and he lets out a low growling sound. My jaw was starting to hurt a little under the strain so I released his cock from my mouth and worked him with my hand instead as my other continued to prepare him.

After he relaxes around my fingers I grabbed the lube and generously coated my cock with the slick substance. I moved myself in between Edward's legs and grabbed my cock and teased his opening with the head of my cock.

"Harry, don't you dare tease me. Please I need you." Edward half demanded and pleaded.

Acknowledging his demand I slowly pushed my cock into his very tight opening. I pushed in gently and Edwards breathing became gasps and pants for unneeded air. I pushed myself in a little further listening to Edward as he released a whimper and a moan as I pushed my cock in all the way. I stilled for awhile letting him adjust and also relishing in the feel of Edward surrounding my cock.

I leaned down and kissed Edward with a passion. I moved my hands down to his waist and slowly began moving my cock in his tight ass as he relaxed a little around my cock.

Releasing me from the kiss Edward moaned loudly as I thrust my cock deeper inside him.

"Harry," He groaned. "faster please."

"Sure thing." I said breathlessly.

I picked up my pace moving in his ass a little faster then I was before. I pushed myself as deep as I could into him and felt his ass clench around my cock and I let out a loud groan.

"So good Edward, you feel so fucking good around my cock."

"Ungh Harry, harder I need more." He moaned. His hands slid down to my ass and he pushed me harder into him.

I was getting close so I wrapped my still lube covered hand around his cock and started pumping him in time with my thrusts. Edwards moans and whimpers got louder in the room as a began moving faster and harder into his ass.

I felt Edwards cock spasmed in my hand as he came with a shout of my name and released his cum over my hand and our chests. I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked his cum of my hand as I continued to fuck his ass. His cum was salty and sweet and with three more shaky thrusts I moaned as I orgasmed and came releasing my seed deep inside him.

I collapsed on top of him my body sliding a little as it was covered in sweat and slipped my cock out of him. Edward chuckled a little and moved me off him and spooned behind me. He placed gentle kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Sleep my little wizard, I have a feeling your a little worn out and I have a feeling we may have visitors coming tomorrow or the day after." He whispered into my ear.

I was sleepy and probably would of passed out immediately by the visitors comment roused me a tiny bit.

"Visitors?" I asked.

"My family. I doubt Alice has been able to shut up." He sighed sadly into my neck though he spoke with fondness.

"Ahh ok then." I mumbled. It didn't take long till I fell asleep with Edward humming softly behind me.

**A/N All done. I doubt if we'll ever update this again and turn it into a story that could have some real plot to it. If we do it would be because of Andrew hassling me and making me promise next time we go drinking or something. He gets me to promise weird stuff when we're drunk. True story, on my 18th bday like every other aussie we went and got drunk at different clubs I couldn't remember the name of later. Anyway in one of those clubs we were both trashed and this is apparently what happened (my brother had 2 tell me I didn't remember the details) but Andrew apparently was very sexually frustrated that night and was trying to get with anything that looked his way. After getting no attention he jumps on one of the pool tables they had their and screams at the top of his lungs "I'm hard enough right now to smack the earth off its axis, who wants a go?" He emphasized his point by dropping his pants. Needless to say we got kicked out of that club and went on to the next. obviously for the next week or so like the good friend I am I teased him mercilessly. If your wondering why I get to write these little stories about him, its because of a deal we made. I write him some stories involving porn and I get to share his stories with you guys. He doesn't seem to care much as he figures he will never meet any of you anyway. Send us your Lovely reviews plz! Till next time! **


End file.
